


An Altean in the Flesh

by Necroklancer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean prostitution, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blindfolds, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Come Inflation, Come Marking, Dark, Dark fic, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Keith (Voltron), Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fantastic Racism, Gags, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra treat Alteans as scum, Galran Soldier Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gratuitous Smut, Intercrural Sex, Keith (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, No Romance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Prostitute Lance (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, You Have Been Warned, but he's Yorak, no happy ending, post Altean genocide, previous incarnations I suppose, set 5000 years earlier, sexually frustrated keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necroklancer/pseuds/Necroklancer
Summary: "Would an Altean be out of the question?”Yorak understood the point of the inquiry. The few Alteans that had survived the genocide had scattered through the galaxies and lay in hiding, knowing all too well what would happen to them if they should be found by the Galra.For centuries, each Galra generation had been taught that Alteans were to be put in their place, and their place was to serve the Galra, however they saw fit. To the Galra, Alteans became the lowest of the universe.Some Galra found the thought of Alteans so repugnant and beneath them, that they would have been sickened by the idea of being intimate with one. Yorak, on the other hand, felt his pulse quicken with the idea.“Not a problem,” he answered, trying to keep his voice steady.(Sexually frustrated Galra Keith ((AKA, Yorak)), stumbles upon an Altean prostitute ((Lance)) and fucks him 3 ways with his big Galra cock. That's it, that's the fic.)***THIS IS A DARK FIC. PLEASE READ THE TAGS!***
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141





	An Altean in the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> OK, folks, this is simple. The works on this account are dark, twisted, and problematic.  
> The contents of this fic are dark, twisted, and problematic. 
> 
> If that's something you're not into, great! you have reached this point, and this is the last point at which you can NOPE out of reading something which you might find distressing/triggering/upsetting/repulsive, whatever. Go search the tags for fluff and read the shit outta that stuff because you're not going to find it in here. 
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS! I tried to include everything that I thought needed tagging, but it's possible something might have slipped.  
> *** SOME IMPORTANT POINTS BEFORE READING! ***  
> 📌Lance is never named at any point, he is only described as "the Altean" (but it's him)  
> 📌Lance is a prostitute. The circumstances of which are never mentioned, so I have left it open-ended for the reader to decide or chose whether or not everything is consensual. This could be his worst nightmare or his idea of a fucking good time, for which he gets paid. It's up to you. Chose your own kink.  
> 📌Keith is named Yorak throughout the fic, because a Galra soldier, 5000 years ago, somewhere in space, called Keith just sounded stupid.  
> 📌The author apologizes for nothing. The author writes nothing but Klance and loves them both dearly. The author writes healthy, happy, sweet, loving Klance fics on their regular account 👀 but once in a while they just want Klance to raw each other without rules/laws or social conformity. That's what fantasy is for.

Antok’s hand landed heavily on Yorak’s shoulder and pulled him firmly aside from his fellow Galra comrades. He knew what was coming. He folded his arms across his chest and deliberately turned his head away from his commanding officer, despite knowing it would antagonize him further. 

“You need to back down and cool-off, soldier,” the bigger man ordered. Yorak still refused to look at him and huffed with frustration. “What’s the matter with you?”

Yorak shifted, his cheeks darkening. “It’s fine. It’s nothing. It’s just... I’ve got it under control, okay?”

Antok chuffed a short laugh. “No offense, Yorak, but these aggressive mood swings you’ve been taking out on the rest of my men are not under control. I’m ordering you to do something about it.”

“Do something about it?” Yorak smirked, “what do you suggest?” he asked, leaning back against the wall, arms still tightly folded in front of him. 

Without saying another word to him, Antok called to the rest of the men that he’d be back in a while, then gripped Yorak’s upper arm and led him back down the street in the direction they’d just come from. 

After a short walk, Antok steered Yorak down a dingy back street and led him through a door, which opened into a reception area that was far more opulent than the outside would have led him to believe. 

The receptionist greeted them with a smile. “Good afternoon, gentlemen. What can I offer you the pleasure of today?” Yorak didn’t know for sure, but he had an idea what this place was. 

“Good afternoon,” Antok replied. “Nothing for myself, but my young man here is in desperate need of some relief.”

Yorak glared at him. “I am not—” he began, but his superior ignored him and carried on.

“Here,” he said, handing over a large stack of GAC, “Make sure he doesn’t leave here until he’s completely satisfied.” He patted the younger man on the shoulder. “That’s an order,” he told Yorak, “I can’t afford to have you distracted and pissing off the others. Return to the base when you’re done, whenever that might be,” he smirked. Then he left, leaving a very bewildered Yorak staring at the back of him. 

The receptionist made a noise that was something akin to a low whistle. Yorak turned his attention to him and saw he was finishing up counting the money that Antok had left. “Your friend is very generous! This will buy you a lot of pleasure.”

It seemed unimportant to correct his assumption that Antok was a friend. Instead, he focused on the reason he was here. “How much, exactly?” Yorak asked, matter-of-factly.

“Well, that would depend on what your pleasure would be,” the receptionist grinned. He turned towards a screen and placed a small device on the desk. “First we’ll need a blood sample for screening, then we’ll see which of our guests will suit your needs best.” 

Yorak suppressed a laugh. Calling the workers here ‘guests’ made it sound like they were in a hotel rather than a whore house. They perhaps might not be held against their will, but he wasn’t naive enough to believe that they were able to just get up and leave, for many reasons.

He placed his finger into the device, then a few moments later the receptionist worked his way through some protocol, before finally smiling at the screen. “Good, your results have come back clear, so we can go ahead with matching you up—just a few simple questions. So, about yourself; would you prefer to be giving, or receiving?”

“Giving.” 

“Okay. Would you prefer something similar to your own biology, or something different?”

“Similar.”

“Uh-huh. Same, different, or mixed-sex?”

“Same.”

That’s fine. Now, are you dominant, submissive, or neither?”

“Dominant.”

“Would you prefer your partner to be dominant, submissive, or neither?”

“Submissive.” 

“Do you have any specific fantasies, and, or, requests you wish to be catered for?”

“No.”

The receptionist hummed as he concentrated on inputting Yorak’s details into the system. “Almost done,” he chirruped “Now; fur, feathers, scales, or skin?”

“Skin.” 

“And—last one—any preferences as to presentation?” Yorak looked confused. “Okay, what that means is, how they are presented to you. For example: clothed, modestly clothed, or naked? Tied up? Pre-prepped? Blindfolded or gagged? Conscious or unconscious?”

“Oh, I see. Uh, modestly clothed sounds good, and yes to the rest,” he answered, already feeling warm at the thought of what he had selected. “And conscious,” he added at the end. He was looking for the minimum of interaction, sure, but an unconscious partner was not what he was looking for today.

“Excellent!” the receptionist said, finalizing his choices with a tap of a big button. “Ah,” he said thoughtfully, “we have a guest here which may or may not be perfect, depending... I see from your results that you are pure Galra. Would an Altean be out of the question?”

Yorak understood the point of the inquiry. The few Alteans that had survived the genocide had scattered through the galaxies and lay in hiding, knowing all too well what would happen to them if they should be found by the Galra. 

The Galra had been ruthless and had taken the opportunity to show every other civilization what would happen to anyone who dared to oppose them again. Any Alteans that had been discovered were subjected to the worst kinds of slavery and abuse. For centuries, each Galra generation had been taught that Alteans were to be put in their place, and their place was to serve the Galra, however they saw fit. To the Galra, Alteans became the lowest of the universe.

Some Galra found the thought of Alteans so repugnant and beneath them, that they would have been sickened by the idea of being intimate with one. Yorak, on the other hand, felt his pulse quicken with the idea. 

“Not a problem,” he answered, trying to keep his voice steady. 

"Then we shall have them ready and prepared for you while you freshen up. If you could just step this way?”

Yorak was led through a series of doors until they came to a shower room with lockers. He was instructed to wash, then use the robe provided, and it was explained that anything he should need would already be provided for in his room.

“How long do I have?” Yorak asked.

“Until you’re fully satisfied,” he replied with a smile, an almost knowing one. He then left him a room key and wished him a pleasant stay. 

The cool spray did nothing to the heat that was prickling under his skin. He dried himself, slipped on the robe, pocketed the key, and made his way out into the corridor to find the corresponding room number. 

He half expected to hear noises from the occupied rooms, but surprisingly, even to his sensitive ears, there was nothing. It was an interesting point to note that the place seemed to be sound-proofed. He unlocked the door and stepped in, heart rate rising as he closed it behind himself, and his eyes adjusted to the thing that was his to do with as he pleased—for the next while at least, anyway. 

He slipped the robe off, hung it on the hook by the door, then made his way across to the bed. Saliva pooled in his mouth as he took in the beautiful shape of the body lying there. Yorak had never seen an Altean in the flesh before. He lay wearing nothing but a wrap of golden gossamer around his hips that stopped where his long slender legs began. It was sheer enough to hint at what lay beneath. 

Tantalizing. Tempting. 

It complimented the rich warm-brown of his skin. The faintly glowing, blue body marks that ran up and down his graceful limbs disappeared underneath the fabric like they were taunting him to seek where they finished. 

The Altean's head turned, sensing rather than seeing Yorak from behind the blindfold, and he inhaled a barely audible gasp through his nose, his mouth sealed by a sturdy strip of rubber-like material. 

Yorak chuckled. Knowing that Alteans also had a fairly keen sense of smell, he guessed he didn’t need to announce the fact that his next client was Galra. Feeding on that sense of trepidation, Yorak felt himself grow hard. 

He rested his knees on the edge of the bed and drank in the smooth plains of his back, the roundness of his plump rear. He reached out and ran his finger from the top of his spine and stopped just at the point where his crevice began. He felt the skin below shiver from the touch, and it was accompanied by a tiny whine, the kind that was music to his ears. 

The Altean was secured above his head to the bed by gold cuffs and chains, but his legs remained free, which allowed Yorak to flip him over onto his back with ease; the Altean weighed hardly anything. He straddled his chest and knelt up over the figure, looking down at what he could see of this man’s face; his short locks of white hair and his pointed ears, which were adorned with gold hoops and cuffs. He looked to be young, perhaps around his own age, guessing from the lack of aging on his skin. The blue marks beneath his eyes flickered. Yorak knew Altean marks illuminated depending on the emotion of the person that bore them. In this case, they radiated something like apprehension. 

Yorak bent slightly and traced his thumbs across them, causing the other to flinch at the unexpected touch. He shushed him, soothingly, “Ssh, don’t worry. You’ll be doing your job just fine in a moment. I’m just savoring the opportunity of having such a lovely specimen beneath me.” The Altean’s chest flinched and Yorak saw his cock was already dribbling onto the chest between his knees. He straightened and saw, on the table by the bed, a large bowl that held a clear lubricant. He took a little and coated his shaft, slowly rolling his hips and gently thrusting into his fist. 

He hummed in pleasure as he watched another fat glob of precum drip down onto the chest below.

“Mmm, so pretty. So perfect for servitude. I don’t know where Alteans ever got the notion that they could be our equals; be soldiers, warriors, contenders. Look at you. Look where you are. No Galra would be lying on their back, whoring their body to whoever wants it.” his hand sped up. “An Altean’s only worth is to pleasure others, and even then, only those who are desperate enough to want you,” he huffed, his breaths getting deeper. “Gonna make you feel your worth by the time I’m done with you, that’s for sure, whore.” He stuttered for a moment, then growled as he came hard. His cum shot across the Altean’s neck and face in long sticky spurts. He groaned with each thrust, squeezing himself tightly and forcing the strips of thick cum from himself, as he watched them dirty up and make the vision below him more beautiful. 

“Fuck, that felt good,” he gasped, sitting down on the man’s chest and running his fingers through the mess he’d made as he rested his cock. It would only be a matter of minutes before it would fill out and be ready to go again. It took a couple of times for Galra to work up to the peak of their pleasure; when they would finally produce a knot before coming much more than what was already drying into the Altean’s smooth, warm skin.

“Fuck, yeah,” he whispered, as he began to think about what he’d like to do next. 

At the first twitches, when he felt his dick waking back up again, Yorak rubbed himself on the Altean’s chest. “Wish I could trust you enough to use your mouth. I bet you’d choke it down good. Bet you’d suck it hard, like the cockslut you are, hmm? Bet you’d hold my cum on your tongue and swallow it in bits, savor the taste of some good Galra cum... Mmm, I’d love to see you struggle to breathe, throat stuffed full of my cock. Watch it bulge while I push your head down until you take it all. Then again, an Altean slut like you? I probably wouldn’t have to force you, at all.” Yorak moved lower and forced the Altean’s legs together, trapping his large cock in the tight space between the top of the other’s legs. He felt the hard bulge of the Altean’s cock pressing into his pubis. He brought a hand in between them to feel it through the thin fabric, and the Altean gave a little whine. 

“Cute,” Yorak said, “now be a good boy and grip my cock between those slutty legs and give me my pleasure.” Yorak felt the pressure increase around him and he groaned loudly in delight. “Fuck, yes. Good boy, that’s it. Perfect. Think you can take all of my thick cock? Of course you can, you’re Altean! You can shift your body how you like, right?” he said, lying over the man and beginning to thrust down into the tight gap. The Altean nodded in reply. 

“Shit, you’re gonna be the perfect fuck!” he said breathlessly, holding his weight on his arms and dipping his hips faster. “C’mon, then, bitch. Move for me! Show me what you’re worth. Show me how quickly you can make me come. Make it good,” he said as the Altean began to shift his hips in a steady rhythm and let out a tiny whimper. “That’s right, keep moving like that for me, baby. You’re getting a feel for what I like.

“You’re liking this, too, huh?” he laughed mockingly when the Altean moaned. “Fucking slut, getting all worked up the minute they’ve got something to rub against, like an animal in heat.” The Altean moaned again and bucked up harder, the tight grip around Yorak’s cock getting firmer. 

“You think it’s good now? Wait until it’s inside you. Gonna wreck that fine ass of yours, you’ll never want anything less than a Galra cock in you, ever again.” He felt the Altean’s body give a violent shudder, and between them grew sticky and wet, but he never slowed or faltered in his movements. 

“Fucking slutty whore!” Yorak spat. “Just the mention of getting a thick cock has you coming!” The Altean moaned, higher in pitch than before. “Don’t you dare stop moving, slut! It’s your job to please me, not yourself. C’mon, make me cum, c’mon! That’s it, use those hips for what they were made for. Make me... make me cum...” and with that, Yorak felt the second wave of satisfaction wash over him, as he pinned the Altean’s hips to the bed and finished himself off with hammering thrusts and grunts, using the Altean’s slender body like it was just an object for his pleasure, until he was spent for the second time. 

He slumped heavily, chest heaving for breath. Obediently, the Altean didn’t stop. Despite being crushed under the weight of the bigger Galra, he continued to rock his hips, giving tiny moans and whimpers as he moved. 

“OK, stop now,” he told him, and he felt the body pressed beneath him go slack with a groan. 

Yorak rolled onto his side and forced his hand in between the smaller man’s legs. The Altean spread them wide for him, like a reflex. Yorak pushed his fingers into the messy puddle of cum he’d deposited there and gathered it up on his fingers, then spread it across the puckered entrance nestled between the Altean’s soft cheeks. It was a delight to feel it flutter at his touch. Yorak had requested him to be prepped, but he had wondered how much of his own effort he would have to put into it before he would be able to fit. 

He gathered more of his cum on his fingers and teased it into the other’s hole, slipping a finger in and out slowly, and watching as the Altean shuddered with a moan and spread his legs wider. It brought Yorak’s cock back to life with a jolt. 

“Such a good little whore,” he said, pushing two fingers inside and pumping them with a wet shlurp. “So sensitive for a whore, too.” Yorak leaned down and bit the nipple that was close to him. He licked it before sucking on it hard as he stretched his hole with another finger, although, it was unnecessary. 

The Altean struggled against his chains and moaned deeply, his breathing becoming erratic. His marks were glowing brightly all over. Yorak remembered that first vision he’d had when he’d first laid eyes on him in the room, those lines leading up under the fabric like a treasure trail. 

He removed his fingers and used them to slick up his cock, which was standing full and hard once more. Kneeling back up again, he flipped the Altean back over onto his stomach and pulled him to his knees, then positioned himself behind him. Running his hands across the flesh, he swept them over his glowing marks and pushed the fabric up, so it bunched around the Altean’s narrow waist. Already covered in his cum and lube, Yorak pushed his two thumbs into the puckered entrance in front of him and pulled them apart, admiring the gaping hole and how the ring of muscle parted and squeezed in desperation. 

“Look at your body; so desperate to have me—it’s practically begging. Are you begging for it?” The Altean remained silent. “I said, are you begging for it, bitch?” Yorak growled, letting go and slapping one of his cheeks hard. The Altean’s body arched with the pain and gave a muffled cry, but then quickly fell back into the same position with a wiggle of his hips. 

“Is that your idea of begging?” Yorak taunted. “Show me more. Show me how you really beg for it. Beg for it like cumdump whore you are.” He slapped the same cheek again, hard. The Altean’s body flexed again, but then he dropped his chest to the sheets, as low as he could, and raised his hips up high, rolling them in needy little curls. 

“That’s more like it. Let me see how much you want to milk my cock, baby.” 

The Altean whimpered again, and he rolled his hips harder. “Mmm, looks so good. Your slutty ass is so desperate,” he said, bringing his fingers up to tease some more of his cum around his hole. Finally unable to resist any longer, Yorak slicked himself up with a fresh scoop of lubricant from the bowl. He placed a knee either side of the Altean’s and admired the view he had of the Altean with his spine dipped and curved away from him, his face turned to the side, pressed against his bicep with his arms stretched tightly away from him, unable to move, or see, or speak. His skin was flushed, and he was panting heavily through his nose. He was a beautiful, perfect sight. 

Yorak rested his cock on top of the Altean’s crevice and with rough hands he kneaded the plump flesh on either side of his entrance, rocking his hips a little to enjoy the feel of being so close to his moment of bliss. He took his cock in his hand and tapped it over the Altean’s hole, watching the greedy way it twitched. 

“Gonna be good for me, baby? Gonna show me what you’re hole was made for?” The Altean whined and tried to push back onto his cock. “Greedy slut’s gonna get it,” he promised, gripping the Altean’s hips tight, as he pushed in a few inches then pulled away quickly. The Altean whined louder, which made Yorak laugh. “The way you act, anyone would think you were cock-starved.” He pushed in and withdrew sharply again, then again, and again. Each time, pushing in a little deeper and watching as his hole gaped with his absence. Finally, Yorak was done playing. He pushed his cock in as deep as he could go, with a long moan. He leaned over, and with one hand he shoved the Altean’s face into the bed as he forced his way in deeper. The Altean keened and pushed back with his hips.

“That’s it, bitch. C’mon, now, let me in,” he murmured. “Take me in... all the way in. You can do it, whore. That’s it... that’s it,” Yorak breathed, driving down hard. “All the way, now, you’re almost there... Fuck, you’re so fucking tight and gripping my cock so good...” He gave a little rock of his hips to push in some more. “You’re doing so well. Look at you, stretching yourself to fit all of me into your tight, little slutty hole. It’s almost all in.” He pressed a little harder again and felt himself slip in deeper, this time up to the hilt. “Good boy! Knew your slutty fuck-hole could take all of me,” he panted, stroking the Altean’s head. “So hot and tight, taking my big Galra cock just the way a good Altean hole should.” The Altean made a sound like a muffled sob.

He took his other hand off his hip and slid it around, pressing his palm to the Altean’s smooth belly, then pulled his cock out and slid back in slowly, feeling the hard head of it pressing into his hand. “Shit!” he exclaimed, “Look how fucking deep I am inside of you! You really are made to take Galra cock, huh? This is what you were made for,” he said, starting to push in and out. “All you Alteans could ever achieve. Personally, I think you should see it as an honor, getting to service our Galra needs. An honor to be able to take our big cocks so good,” he huffed, starting to build up a rhythm, “That’s it, baby. You’re working it good, now. Giving my cock such a treat, letting me use your ass. Lemme feel you, squeeze your insides, put that Altean body-magic to good use... Oh, _fuck!_ ” he grunted when he felt the inside tighten. He dug his fingers into the Altean’s hair, gripping and pulling his head up as he started to pound heavily into his tight heat. 

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Oh, fuck, yeah! So fucking tight!” The sound of skin slapping a steady beat was loud in his ears. He gripped and pulled harder. “That's it, take it,” he snarled, “take it, _slut_. Take what you deserve, _whore!_ Take my thick cock, bitch, and get ready for my load. Gonna cum in you— so deep— I’ll be— in your insides— for weeks,” he grit out between his teeth, punching his words out with his thrusts. He could feel the Altean squirming, a high-pitched whine escaped from his throat. 

Yorak brought himself upright again. Gripping the Altean’s hips, he sped up to an almost frantic pace. “You want it? You ready for my cum? You gonna be a good little whore and take my cum now?” The Altean nodded. “Gonna fill you up so full...” Yorak felt the hot spark ignite in his groin and felt it burn. “Gonna empty into you. Gonna make your cum-hungry ass— take it— _all—”_ He felt the heat rise up, then cascade down. _“Such a— fucking_ — _slut!_ ” 

He thrust hard, then stilled, feeling his orgasm rip through him. The knot at the base of his cock was swelling into place, as his body took over, pumping his biggest load yet into the whore’s ass. Yorak threw his head back and let out a roar. Dropping his chin to his chest, panting, he watched the place where they were joined. His muscles spasmed, sending crackles like electricity through his nerves, each twitch spilling another load of cum into the warm space, forcing it into the other’s body, unable to escape past the impenetrable plug of his knot that was sealing everything inside. 

He held the Altean in place while he waited for it to be done and over. Petting the man’s hips and back, he rubbed circles into his soft skin, marveling at the beauty of it, imprinting it into his memories to use during some alone-time in the future. He was going to be riding this high for a long time to come. 

Yorak finally felt his knot begin to loosen. He waited until it had gone down enough, then slowly pulled out, wincing with sensitivity. He kept a tight hold of the Altean’s cheeks as he did, lowering himself to sit on the bed, then watched his seed slowly drip from the Altean’s hole, down his balls, and into a pool on the sheets. This guy was gonna be out of action for a few days, maybe longer. 

“Good boy,” he said as he patted him on his rear. The Altean, his blue marks dulling, stayed in place as Yorak got up from the bed. 

Yorak wrapped the robe around himself and left the room, looking forward to a nice hot shower, and a good night’s sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I have no social media accounts for this pseud... should I?
> 
> I'm still turning over ideas for a follow-up chapter or one shot for my other fic. Sorry if I disappointed anyone who thought this was an update! 
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, shares, and comments are all gratefully appreciated!


End file.
